


Parent-Teacher Cock-ference

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [49]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: It was supposed to be a regular parent-teacher conference. But of course, when it comes to Chris Argent, you’re unable to ever turn that man down.





	Parent-Teacher Cock-ference

“Mr Argent. We really shouldn’t be doing this”, you panted, tilting your head as he leaned down from behind you, his breath hot on your skin, the smell of him surrounding you.

Mint, beer, and gunpowder.

God, he was intoxicating.

“Shouldn’t do what, princess?” he asked, his chest vibrating against your back as he spoke, his voice smooth and soft, yet deep and rumbling.

“T-that!” you stuttered when a hand trailed down your body, slipping past the band of your skirt, and gently brushing your cloth covered pussy.

He simply chuckled, pushing your panties to the side as he ran a finger through your folds, making your head fall back with a sigh, unable to resist the pleasure this man was giving you.

“We r-really should be t-talking about Allison”, you whispered, letting out a whimper when Chris pushed a finger inside you, groaning in your ear.

“Why talk about my daughter, when I can play with this wet pussy? So damn tight and warm. God, you’re stunning”.

His lips met your skin, the hairs of his beard pricking into your shoulder and neck, wet kisses trailing from your neck to your back.

A shiver ran down your spine when his finger curled inside your pussy, stroking that sweet spot that had you trembling in his arms, his other hand coming up and gripping your throat.

“So fucking perfect. God, you’re beautiful”.

You smiled softly at his words, his hand pushing your head back even more, letting him lick a stripe up your neck, collecting your taste on his tongue.

“Taste so good too. But there’s something else I wanna taste”.

He pulled his finger out of you, turning you around and lifting you, planting you right on the edge of your desk.

Chris looked you over first, your chest heaving, face flushed, a breast hanging out of your shirt from when he played with it, legs spread wide, inviting him in to eat his favourite meal.

“Fuck!”

He leaned forward, lifting your skirt up as his head disappeared beneath it.

You felt his breath on your thighs, kisses being left all over them, his hands running up and down them, before he gripped your hips, pulling you closer to his face.

“Look at those pretty lips. Such a perfect pussy”, he mumbled, trailing higher and higher, until his tongue brushed against your folds.

“Fuck, Chris!”

He chuckled into your pussy, the vibrations making you squirm, a hand running through his hair and urging him to get closer.

But he resisted, pulling his head out from under your skirt and smiling up at you.

“I don’t think so, princess. I’ve got you worked up with my hands. Time for you to return the favour”.

Your mouth practically watered as you watched him unbuckle his belt, pushing his pants and boxers down in one swoop, his cock flopping out, standing at attention.

“Damn”, you whispered, sliding off the desk and immediately falling to your knees.

You gripped his cock, slightly sweaty from sitting in his boxers all day long. 

But that was how you preferred it.

Stroking it softly, you leaned forward, letting your tongue hit the tip of his cock, the precum that had beaded at his slit hitting your taste buds, the slight saltiness tasting like heaven to you.

“Holy fuck”, he hissed, head falling back onto the blackboard as you licked a stripe up his length, tasting the slight mustiness from his balls to this tip, revelling in the noises he was making above you.

You wasted no time in taking him into your mouth, your tongue constantly sliding over his slit, making him twitch every few seconds, a smirk forming on your face at the fact that you could make a man like Chris Argent squirm.

“Fuck, y/n. You gotta give me more”, he groaned, clenching his hands as you immediately obliged and took him all the way into your mouth, letting the tip hit the back of your throat.

You worked his cock, licking and sucking, using your teeth every once in a while, knowing Chris loved the way you’d scrape them along the head of his cock.

Your hands worked the rest of his length, stroking hard and fast, hands wet from your saliva, the slight squelching sound audible in the room, along with Chris’ panting, and your moaning.

You heard Chris let out a shuddering breath, looking up through your lashes to see his eyes screwed shut, knowing he was close to blowing.

One of your hands left his cock, rubbing up and down his thigh, before massaging his balls, Chris letting out a muffled yelp, which just made you chuckle, his cock falling out of your mouth with a pop.

“Am I doing a good job?” you asked innocently, batting your eyelashes up at Chris as he panted.

“Doing a fucking amazing job. But I’m about to blow. And I plan on cumming inside that pussy of yours”.

He pulled you up by your arm, ripping the buttons off your blouse. 

“Chris! I have more parents I need to see after we’re done here!”

He just shrugged, a smug smirk on his face.

“Whatever. Maybe now people can finally know we’re together. Sick of these horny little fuckers thinking they even have a chance with you”.

You rolled your eyes, sitting on the desk once again as he stood between your legs, pulling your other breast out of the bra and letting them both hang.

“Look at these. So fucking perfect”, he commented, lifting your breasts, then dropping them, loving the way they bounced.

He leaned down, capturing a nipple in his mouth, his tongue swirling and hardening the bud in his mouth, suckling on it, a hand coming up to grope the other breast.

You arched your back, lying down fully when he pushed you softly, letting him trail kisses down your breasts, to your stomach, stopping just above your skirt.

“Didn’t get a full taste last time. Think it’s time we change that”.

He lifted your skirt up fully this time, letting you watch as he smirked, then licked a broad stripe up your slit, immediately latching onto you clit and sucking, nibbling and rolling it between his teeth, already managing to get the fire burning hot in your core.

You let out a moan, quickly covering your mouth with your arm, knowing that just outside that door were other students and teachers.

And there was no way you were letting your students hear you having sex with a parent.

But Chris smirked when he saw you, wanting you to release all the noises he loved to hear.

He pressed a finger against your entrance, running it through your folds and getting it soaked in your juices.

He continued eating your pussy, slobbering all over your clit and folds, before he pressed his finger inside you, his thick digit immediately finding your g-spot and rubbing.

You knew exactly what he was up to, but you didn’t have the will to say no to the pleasure he was about to give you.

So you simply relaxed, praying that the wooden doors would somehow manage to keep the sounds that you let escape from your mouth contained, unable to stay quiet when Chris added his tongue inside you, eating you and fingering you at the same time.

You could hear how wet you were, feeling that strange sensation that came with squirting, building and building, until you couldn’t help it, a squeal escaping you, your back arching, toes curling, as you squirted all over Chris’ face and fingers, along with the floor and the blackboard.

You felt your juices running down your ass and onto the desk, knowing you’d have to clean up after you were done.

But that thought was pushed to the back of your mind when Chris stood, leaning down and thrusting his tongue into your mouth, allowing you to taste your own tangy flavour, simultaneously lining his length up and sliding into you, burying himself inside your welcoming heat.

Your breath left your lungs when he leaned down, moving the hair away from your face and looking down at you with adoration.

“So beautiful”.

There was no lust in his voice right then. Just honesty and appreciation for you.

Your face heated, a smile forming on your face as you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him down into a possessive kiss.

“Fuck me, Chris”, you pleaded, your legs coming up to wrap around his waist as he began thrusting slowly at first.

You loved the way he slid in and out of you, your pussy completely soaked and accepting his cock easily, fitting perfectly with him.

Your hands were all over him, pushing his t-shirt up and feeling his abs, his back, everywhere you could touch.

His muscles rolled at your touch, his own hands gripping your hips and pulling you onto his cock, constantly burying himself as deep as he could inside you, before he pulled out, repeating the process over and over.

Then he began speeding up, needing to find his own release, and also knowing that your ten minutes was about to come to an end, and a parent, or even a student, would most likely be coming to ask when their turn would be.

Chris began fucking you hard and fast, his face buried in your neck, kissing and sucking at your skin, hoping he could leave a visible mark to let the school and the entire town know that you were taken.

One of your hands found your clit, rubbing at it as you felt your second orgasm fast approaching, the coil tightening, so close to cumming.

“Fuck, Chris. Harder. Make me cum all over that dick!”

Chris growled, standing and slamming into you with as much force as he could, both of you no longer caring about the people that were outside that door, too desperate and caught up with your pleasure, that you didn’t even hear the door opening.

“I’m sorry I’m late. Scott needed me for someth-”

Allison’s sentence was cut short when she let out a scream, quickly turning around and shutting her eyes.

Your head snapped towards the door, realizing who’d just walked in and what she’d just seen, pushing Chris out of you as Allison ripped the door open and ran as far as she could, praying that she’d be able to burn the image of her dad fucking her teacher out of her brain. 

Both you and Chris just stared at the door, quickly re-dressing, Chris lending you his jacket, now that he’d ripped your blouse open.

“Uh-I…”

Chris just shrugged, walking towards you and wrapping his arms around your waist, pulling you into his body.

“It’ll be ok. At least now she knows. Though, I’d have preferred that the first meeting between my daughter and the woman I love wouldn’t have been like this. But it’s ok. I’ll talk to her. And after that, we’ll make it work”, he assured, kissing your temple softly.

All you could do was nod, praying Allison wouldn’t think strangely of you, or even think that you were replacing her mother.

“Yea, I guess. But-uh-I need to get the rest of these meetings done. Some parents actually come to me to know about their kids. Not to fuck me and make me soak my entire classroom”, you joked, looking at the wetness coating your desk and the floor.

Chris smirked, kneeling and wiping as much of it as he could with his shirt, before he walked to the door, sending in the next parent, while hoping that the talk he needed to have with Allison would go ok.

You were the only woman who Chris had ever loved, apart from his wife.

And he just hoped his daughter would see how happy you made him, and accept you.


End file.
